medabotsfandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:WiFi Parts
I've gotten to the part where I've unlocked the WiFi machine and I want to get my Saikachis parts but it seems I'm not getting them. I have tried clicking the lower left option with the DS icon but it seems that isn't the correct one. Could somebody please tell me how I can get the parts? :Can you tell me after what event do you unlock the Wifi machine? I could get to that part and tell you exactly how to receive the parts... I don't know right now but if you tell me I might try to get there in a while (depends if I'm too far away from it or not). I however am in Celery Village, in a hidden cave where the roborobo base is.--SoujiroElric 23:04, June 1, 2010 (UTC) ::Actually, you're about a few minutes away from it. After you defeat the Roborobos, story stuff happens and then you're shown the machine with a DS icon above it. At that point the machine is unlocked. :::Thanks. Defeating roborobos asap.--SoujiroElric 23:20, June 1, 2010 (UTC) You are supposed to get to the second option to the left (medageneral), but I couldn't get saikachis's parts...--SoujiroElric 02:27, June 2, 2010 (UTC) :Okay. Go to the apps menu and choose the one that looks like a daily. You'll get Saikachis immediately.--SoujiroElric 02:43, June 2, 2010 (UTC) : :Hey Soujiro, can I maybe robattle you to win the Saikachis parts when I get my copies? And I need to find someone with the Kuwagata version... Then again, maybe I won't have to. Can you do local connections sooner than WiFi? The Golux 05:59, June 2, 2010 (UTC) ::Oh sure, no problem. And no, you can't, wireless and wifi are activated after the events in Celery Village...--SoujiroElric 06:01, June 2, 2010 (UTC) :: Hey guys, I'm having trouble getting the new medals from Wi-Fi. I thought I obtained them when I clicked on the green lower left option, but there was nothing new when I checked the parts list. I noticed that the M icon on the medarotch now has a newspaper, but it seems that the only thing the paper told me was the new robattle options. The only other thing I think I may have received was a credit for the gumball looking machine to the left of the Wi-Fi machine, after using it I was given a coin with an R on it, not sure what that is either. So any help on how to get the medals would be great, I would hate to miss out on this like I missed out on the medaparts. Thanks in advance :Apparently that event is over by now...--SoujiroElric 21:53, June 18, 2010 (UTC) :The coins with the R are run away coins._kaijin June 18,2010 PlayAsia has royally botched my order of the games and I probably won't be getting them until long after the Machairodus and Maasai Moran event is over. Can anyone tell me if it's possible to obtain them normally in the game without using wifi? My guess is probably not, since otherwise they wouldn't be offering them as DLC, but am I wrong? DokujaOh 02:41, June 26, 2010 (UTC) :Saikachis and Dorcus: Yes, but only one part. It's either that or Arcbeetle. So your best bet here is to win the parts in wifi battles. Regarding ice and plant medals, there is no other way. Machairodus and Maasai Moran can be normally obtained by repeatedly defeating Kohaku in either Medalink or by directly challenging him in Medarot Corporation.--SoujiroElric 04:58, June 26, 2010 (UTC) ::Oh thank goodness! I'm annoyed about losing the medals mostly, but I'm glad I can still get the STG and KLN parts normally, especially since I really like Maasai Moran. Thanks, SoujiroElric. DokujaOh 06:43, June 26, 2010 (UTC) :::Considering how quickly they're going through them, I think it's very likely that they'll repeat the old events after a while. ~ Kimbles 16:11, June 26, 2010 (UTC) :::Just to inform: I think I did a new event and got the full Red-Shooting medabot(I play Kuwagata). I simply logged on and used the second options, below the wifi fight one.The second green button with a wifi picture on it. It update the News item on the medawatch. Neninef :::That event was the Machairodus/Maasai Moran event I informed a while ago. The Red-shooting Medarot is Maasai Moran, a KLN-type. However that event is over already.--SoujiroElric 21:48, June 29, 2010 (UTC) Category:Forums